Heartbeat
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Sonic, carefully clutching a few white lilies in his hand, could only wonder why his feet led him here of all places.


"Heartbeat"

Written by PoeticLover1996

A gift for my wonderful and truly amazing friend jazzybizzle, whom I hold near and dear to my heart. Thanks for everything, lil sis, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this little story :)

* * *

Sonic, carefully clutching a few white lilies in his hand, could only wonder why his feet led him here of all places. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes traveled upward and looked at the sky, which was a bright blue. Sighing heavily, his heart nervously beating, he tried to understand just _why_ he was standing outside of Amy's house with lilies in his hand and engaging in a staring contest with her front door.

His day had started off simple. He woke up at eight in the morning, showered, got dressed, ate a quick snack, and did his morning runs. It was refreshing to feel the morning breeze ruffle his fur and soothing to feel his heart pounding excitedly within his chest and the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he ran to his heart's desire.

As he raced back, he happened upon a gorgeous field of flowers. He paused in his endeavors to stop and admire them and for some reason, Amy had crossed his mind as he looked at them; knowing how much she liked flowers, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd like some. Acting on impulse, he picked a few of them and was soon speeding off again, this time his feet carrying him to her house of all places.

So, here he was rocking back and forth on the soles of his shoes trying to muster up the nerve to knock on her door. Sonic couldn't fathom why he was making things so difficult. All he had to do was knock on her door and when she answered it, he would just give her the flowers and be on his merry way. Simple, right? Then why was he making something so simple so complicated? After all, it was just Amy. His stomach wouldn't feel like it was tied in knots if he were doing this for his other female friends, so why would Amy have such a potent effect on him?

 _It could be because you like her._ Sonic frowned, quickly brushing away that particular thought. Yeah, he liked Amy. It was hard not to like her. She was kind and friendly as well as feisty and amusing. And yeah, he found himself enjoying her company rather than dreading it since she calmed down with all the declarations of love and death hugs, though they still happened every now and again.

Actually, as he started hanging around her as much as time would allow, he discovered that there was more to Amy than what one would initially think. Her life didn't revolve around him. She had other interests to preoccupy her time, such as gardening and cooking, showcasing a side of her Sonic wished he had noticed sooner. And she certainly was pretty, with her soft pink fur, cheerful smile, and enticing, twinkling jade eyes.

With a shake of his head, Sonic pushed such thoughts off to the side and refused to dwell on them any longer. Steeling himself and taking a deep breath before exhaling loudly, Sonic knocked on her door three good times and waited impatiently for Amy to answer. Fortunately for him, he didn't wait long. The door swung open, revealing one Amy Rose. She was dressed casually, wearing a white tank top and dark blue jeans. Her quills were pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Sonic!" And before Sonic could even blink, Amy's arms were thrown around him in a hug. Sonic, who went stiff from shock, gradually relaxed and he was soon returning her hug, wrapping his arms around her as he held her close, mindful not to accidentally crush the flowers in his hand.

 _Hugging her feels really nice. She's so soft and warm,_ Sonic thought absently, his chin resting on her head as he tightened his hold on her. He breathed in her scent, noting how sweet she smelled, like flowers or something along those lines. His heart was beating almost frantically, and he had a feeling she could hear it since her head was laying on his chest. If she did, she didn't say anything.

They remained locked in each other's embrace for another moment or two before Amy pulled away, beaming up at him with a look of pure happiness on her face. Sonic grinned at her as he ignored the urge to draw her back into his arms. Keeping his emerald gaze on her and ignoring the pounding of his heart as it continued to beat nervously, he handed her the flowers.

"Hiya, Ames. I saw a meadow of flowers on my run back and thought of you, so I picked 'em for ya," Sonic said, keeping his voice light and casual, though he was a tangled mess on the inside. Gingerly taking them from him, she held them carefully in her hand. She stared at them in silence, and Sonic could practically feel the trepidation seeping into his soul.

Sonic was debating on laughing off the whole ordeal and make a run for it when her jade eyes met his emerald eyes once more.

"Ooh, Sonic, I love them! They're so pretty!" Amy exclaimed, the excitement practically dripping from her voice, her eyes shining with joy and her lips tugged up into a breathtakingly beautiful smile that made even the sun's bright light seem dull. Once again, the blue blur found himself being pulled into a hug, and he welcomed it readily, losing himself in Amy's presence, her warmth, and her scent. When they pulled away, they stared at each other, each sporting goofy grins on their faces.

"I'm glad you like them."

"I really do." Amy looked at him before shyly looking away. Sonic regarded her curiously, wondering what caused her abrupt change in demeanor. "Hey Sonic, I was just about to eat breakfast before you knocked. You're more than welcome to help yourself. I-if you want to, that is." Sonic's grinned widened, easily noting the faintest of blushes staining her cheeks. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only affected.

"Well, since you're offering, I'm game." While he kept his demeanor calm, cool and collected, he was doing cartwheels and summersaults on the inside. And when Amy smiled that smile at him, the one that made his heartbeat accelerate and left him feeling happy all over, he knew he didn't mind falling so long as she was falling with him.


End file.
